O Sol da Meia-Noite
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: Mãos sobre corpos impressos no papel e nos espelhos. Repara... nada mais possuo, a não ser este recado que hoje segue manchado. Repara... como o coração de papel amareleceu no esquecimento de te amar. SasuHina. UA. HIATUS.
1. Prólogo: Supernova

**O Sol da Meia-noite**

**Prólogo "Supernova"**

Era o dia mais frio do ano.

A neve caía forte, cobrindo rapidamente tudo com sua tez alva. O vento gelado era cortante e logo deixava dormentes as partes do corpo expostas a ele. Devido a isso, as pessoas passavam apressadas à procura de um abrigo àquele clima hostil. Suas mentes apenas estavam preocupadas em se manterem secos e aquecidos. O egocentrismo os cegava, impedindo-os que reparassem o que acontecia ao seu redor. Eles continuavam a andar pelas ruas movimentas da época de Natal sem se darem conta de que a neve já não era tão branca assim e que além das alegres canções natalinas havia também o choro da dor e desespero.

Era melhor assim.

As lágrimas que eu derramaria seriam apenas para o seu vislumbre. E você com suas mãos ensangüentas as secaria. Sua voz grave e fraca me soando aos ouvidos como uma melodia triste e melancólica, porém sem arrependimentos. As palavras que sairia de seus lábios seriam de conforto.

"_Vai ficar tudo bem, nos encontramos de novo."_

Mas dessa vez não seria assim.

O sangue em suas mão não era de outra pessoa, como de costume. Era seu corpo agora que se encontrava caído ao chão, manchado de carmim. Você teria o mesmo destino daqueles que foram suas vítimas. Uma punição ainda desproporcional diante a tantos crimes cometidos. Crimes que não só você teve culpa, mas eu também.

Será que terei o mesmo destino?

Não, você nunca permitiria isso. Você morreria duas ou mais vezes no meu lugar apenas para me dar uma vida e morte dignas de um anjo. Essas sempre foram suas palavras de motivação neste caminho que escolhera. Mas você não vê que isso só aumenta meu sofrimento? Que sem você sou eu que perco a minha motivação em continuar a caminhar pelos pecados das minhas escolhas?

Fica comigo. Não me deixe sozinha aqui... eu te imploro.

O suicídio seria bem-vindo. Uma morte provocada pela mesma arma que tirara a sua vida seria o que nos uniria por toda a eternidade, mas você não deixa. Com mãos trêmulas, você tira a arma de meu poder. Seus dedos perambulando por meus lábios, deixando um rastro em vermelho.

Como seu sangue é doce... sempre fora.

- Finalmente te achei.

Você sorri pra mim. Um sorriso que apenas eu conhecia, que era dado somente em minha presença. Não suporto a idéia de que nunca mais vou poder vê-lo. Minhas lágrimas se tornaram mais intensas.

- Acabou. Finalmente acabou.

Seus olhos tão negros me encaram profundamente. Mesmo à beira da morte, seu olhar ainda me estremece. E como sempre eu desejava me afogar naquela escuridão.

- Não acabou ainda. Você vai ficar bem, eu sei disso.

Eu o embalo entre os meus braços, o segurando fortemente contra meu corpo, como uma mãe que nina seu filho. Você ri, mas não sinto vergonha em demonstrar meus sentimentos. Afinal, eu não estou pronta para te perder. Não em definitivo. Por mais que você desaparecesse pelo mundo, nós de alguma forma voltávamos a nos encontrar. Mas agora este seria nosso último encontro.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

Isso era mentira. Eu apenas não conseguia mentir pra você. Somente você era capaz de me interpretar.

- Viva por nós.

Seu desejo era doloroso demais para aceitar, mas não tenho forças para retrucar. Apenas posso concordar com um leve aceno de cabeça. Você parece satisfeito, pois fechou os olhos da mesma forma que fazia quando conseguia alguma coisa, saboreando a sua vitória sobre o meu próprio desejo de morte. Você sabia que eu cumpriria suas palavras ao pé da letra.

- Hinata...

Meu nome sendo pronunciado de sua boca em um sussurro quase inaudível me faz sentir um frio percorrer a espinha. Meu estômago se revira em ansiedade, como se borboletas tivessem sido criadas ali por geração espontânea. Isso me lembrara da nossa primeira vez.

Depois disso, você não abriu os olhos. Nunca mais voltaria a fazê-lo. E as palavras que eu tanto ansiava jamais foram pronunciadas, mas no fundo eu sabia que não precisava ouvi-las. Você as tinha demonstrado de todas as maneiras. Até as mais sórdidas.

Me inclinei. Nossos lábios foram, então, selados em um casto beijo como na nossa época de adolescência. Minhas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, retirando as pequenas manchas de sangue.

A morte é cruel demais.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke.

Naquele dia, meu sol se apagara para sempre.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Mas uma fic na área! De novo é mais uma tentativa minha de escrever uma SasuHina... mas acho que essa vai redender alguma estória... pelo o menos eu espero... Na verdade, eu nem ia começá-la, mas este prólogo não me saía da cabeça, e como conseqüência, eu não conseguia me concentrar em escrever minha outra fic, Room 201. Aí, me apareceu a Fafi Raposinha com suas capas, voltei a me viciar no photoshop e acabei fazendo uma capa sobre esta fic... então resolvi de vez escrevê-la e saiu isso aí... Mas vou logo avisando que a atualização dessa fic será lenta... ainda estou montando o enredo, já comecei o próximo capítulo, mas só Deus sabe quando vou postá-lo... isso por que eu quero me dedicar a Room 201 e adiantá-la o máximo possível... e vou deixar esta nova fic como um projeto que será feito gradualmente... ou seja, escrevo quando tiver vontade, aos pouquinhos... mas pretendo não deixá-la abandonada.

Então, é isso. Espero que gostem dessa fic e deixem reviews!

Até a próxima...

_Nyuu-neechan_


	2. Capítulo 1: Por onde você andou?

**O Sol da Meia-noite**

"_A verdade é que passei a vida a fugir, de cidade em cidade, com um sussurro cortante nos lábios. E atravessei cidades e ruas sem nome, estradas, pontes que ligam uma treva a outra treva. Caminho como sempre caminhei, dentro de mim – rasgando paisagens, sulcando mares, devorando imagens." _**- Al Berto, **_**Horto de Incêndio**_

**Capítulo 1 "Por onde você andou?"**

Tudo que restara naquele cômodo fora o silêncio. Apenas as batidas do relógio da sala se fizeram ouvidas, anunciando o início da madrugada. A escuridão escondia o que acabara de acontecer naquele lugar, à exceção do luar que com seus fracos raios de luz refletiam o vermelho que inundava o piso de madeira.

A penumbra revelava o corpo caído ao chão, a fonte daquele rastro vermelho e viscoso que insistia escorrer em direção à janela. Ali, em um canto, se encontrava o responsável por aquilo tudo. Seus joelhos dobrados e enlaçados pelas mãos sujas de sangue escondiam a arma do crime que ele segurava firmemente, pronto para agir a qualquer momento. Seus olhos que ainda fossem de uma criança encaravam o corpo desfalecido com ódio, e ao mesmo tempo, medo.

Ele, ainda tão jovem, havia matado alguém. Não um desconhecido, mas a pessoa que mais admirava. Porém, ele se convencia de que havia feito o certo. Essa pessoa cometera o pior dos crimes, e ele fora aquele que o condenara. Uma sentença justa e Deus haveria de compreender.

Seus pensamentos divagavam, levando sua mente e alma para um lugar desagradável: uma cela escura e úmida que com suas paredes o comprimiam. Aquele seria seu destino, afinal, apesar de ter feito justiça com as próprias mãos, era apenas mais um assassino. Porém, toda a cena se desfez.

Um toque suave lhe acariciava o rosto, espalhando um calor gostoso e aconchegante. Ao olhar para o lado, se deparara com a pessoa que mais sofrera. A razão pela qual se deixara vencer pelo ódio e cometer um crime. Tudo que fizera fora por ela.

Os olhos da jovem garota estavam úmidos e assustados, porém mantinha um pequeno sorriso de conforto em seus lábios. Aquilo fizera o coração do garoto se apertar e pela primeira vez sentiu as lágrimas ainda quentes rolarem pelo rosto. A arma branca caiu ao chão com um trepidar metálico. As mãos que antes a seguravam caíram sem vida ao lado do corpo de seu dono. Um abraço apertado o envolveu. Nenhuma palavra fora pronunciada, pois os gestos diziam por si mesmos.

Apesar da dor que sentiam, eles ainda tinham um ao outro. Enquanto tivessem isso, tudo ficaria bem.

Infelizmente, isso era só ilusão.

* * *

_**13 anos depois...**_

_Tic-tac, tic-tac..._

O som do relógio enchia seus ouvidos. Era mais uma noite de insônia, algo tão comum a ele desde os tempos de adolescência, e tudo que o distraía era aquele som irritante que sempre lhe lembra o longo tempo restante para que o Sol voltasse a aparecer.

Revirou-se na cama, fingindo-se dormir, mas era inútil.

Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, encontrando a caixa de remédios para dormir. Estava determinado a tomá-lo, quando ouviu a porta da sala do pequeno apartamento sendo destrancada, seguido de barulhos de alguém tropeçando.

Suspirou. Havia chegado bêbado de novo.

Jogando a caixa de remédios de volta na gaveta, o rapaz se levantou, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos negros e arrepiados. Antes de sair do quarto, pegou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro em cima da cômoda, dando uma última olhada no relógio que marcava um pouco depois das duas da manhã.

- Chegou cedo, Naruto. – o moreno disse, acendendo seu cigarro, enquanto observava o vulto do outro rapaz tentando se manter de pé. – Bêbado de novo?

- Cala a boca. – a resposta fora ríspida. Provavelmente, não estava de bom humor.

Ao conseguir ficar de pé, apoiando-se na parede, acabou por esbarrar no interrupitor e acender a luz, revelando um rapaz loiro de vinte cinco anos com vestes levemente surradas manchadas com o sangue que lhe escorria de um corte profundo no supercílio.

- Maldito. – o loiro resmungava com raiva, quando finalmente se jogou no sofá da sala. – Aquele desgraçado quase me pegou de jeito.

O loiro tentava estancar o sangue com a própria roupa, mas o líquido continuava a cair nos olhos azuis, dando-lhe um tom levemente rosado. Só deixou de fazê-lo, quando uma sombra tampou a claridade que iluminava o cômodo.

- Use isso. – o moreno jogou no colo do loiro uma caixa de primeiro socorros e uma garrafa d`água.

O rapaz chamado Naruto agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e se sentou. Primeiro, tomou um pouco da água. Talvez assim amenizasse o efeito do álcool que começava a lhe revirar o estômago. Em seguida, preocupou-se em cuidar de seu ferimento.

O moreno observou o outro, enquanto este gemia de dor ao colocar um algodão embebido em um anti-séptico sobre a sobrancelha, e se recostou próximo à janela. Era sempre assim quando o loiro saía para dar um rolê pela cidade. Além de ficar bêbado, acabava por encontrar brigas e cobradores, aos quais devia uma considerável quantia em dinheiro devido às apostas e jogos que participava. E esses cobradores não eram poucos, portanto sendo um milagre que Naruto ainda estivesse vivo. Talvez algumas surras ou tentativas de assassinato, mas no fim das contas aquele loiro sobrevivia a tudo. Provavelmente nem Deus e o diabo o queria em seus domínios.

- Você tem que parar de ficar fazendo dívida por aí. – disse o moreno ao fim de uma tragada.

- Vê se não enche, Sasuke. – o loiro fez uma careta de dor. – Você sabe que estou nessa situação por culpa sua. Bem que você podia ter me dado uma ajudinha.

- Eu não seu banco particular, dobe. Já aliviei seu lado várias vezes bancando as besteiras que você faz. Tantas vezes, que ainda não sei por que não me ferrei feio por sua causa. Você já me deu muito prejuízo e problemas.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Naruto terminava de colocar um band-aid sobre o corte.

Sasuke se virou para a janela, se deparando com um belo céu de lua cheia, muito raro em dias atuais. Terminou o cigarro antes de continuar a falar.

- Se você quiser quitar sua dívida, eu posso falar com o Orochimaru para te arranjar alguns trabalhos, já que devendo pra mim é o mesmo que dever pra ele.

- Não! – o loiro gritou abruptamente com uma expressão engraçada no rosto. – Nem brincando que eu trabalho para aquele cara... ele é assustador demais. Além disso, ele fica me olhando de modo estranho. Não sei como você agüenta.

O moreno fez um barulho estranho e irritado depois do comentário. Ele não trabalhava para o Orochimaru por gostar, mas ele admitia que aquele cara esquisito lhe dava muitos meios e influência no submundo de Tóquio. Porém, o preço e as conseqüências foram traumatizantes e dolorosas. Uma vez dentro daquele mundo, não havia como abandoná-lo.

- Tem certeza? – acendeu outro cigarro.

- Claro que sim! – o loiro exclamou com convicção. – Além do mais, já consegui um emprego temporário que vai me render uma boa grana.

- Você foi naquela boate, não é? – os olhos do moreno repousaram em um pedaço de anúncio sobre uma boate que oferecia serviços de _hoste_ que estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Por que não iria? Fazer companhia para solteironas ricas e dormir com elas não é difícil. Você sabe, tenho certa experiência nisso. E o melhor de tudo é que só vou trabalhar à noite e com bebida à vontade. – Naruto finalizou com um sorriso triunfante.

Eles se conheceram neste meio de encontro com senhoras solteiras e ricas que pagavam apenas para ter a companhia de jovens veteranos do colegial. Na época, Sasuke e um grupo de amigos precisavam de uma grana extra e às escondidas organizaram um programa. As clientes foram fáceis de conseguir, pois desde o primeiro ano o moreno trabalhava com prostituição por pressão e até certo ponto, por necessidade. Naruto foi chamado por um dos colegas a se juntar ao 'emprego de meio-período', aceitando a proposta, pois afinal o loiro sempre teve uma preferência por mulheres mais velhas. Sasuke nunca imaginou que aquela noite de brincadeiras e bebidas e de um pequeno incidente pudesse lhe dar um novo rumo na vida, além de uma parceria de longa data entre os dois.

- Mas a boate é para ambos os sexos. Vai virar bissexual agora? – Sasuke perguntou em deboche.

- Nisso eu dou um jeito. Mas na minha situação atual, se a grana for muito alta, acho que vai ser meio difícil recusar, não é mesmo? – o loiro parou de falar ao perceber que tinha dito a última parte em voz alta. – Esquece o que eu disse... acho que bebi demais.

Naruto coçava a nuca com um sorriso sem graça no rosto, antes de sua expressão mudar drasticamente, e por fim vomitar no sofá. Sasuke não deu atenção. No segundo seguinte, o moreno só pôde ver o vulto do outro rapaz indo em direção ao banheiro. Provavelmente, passaria toda a noite colocando tudo pra fora. Resolveu, então, voltar para o quarto, assim se livrava daquele cheio ruim e tentava dormir nem que fosse o mínimo. Fazia dias que não pregava os olhos direito.

Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro ao lado da cama e já se encontrava deitado, quando seu celular tocou. Era Suigetsu.

- Que foi agora? – o moreno fora ríspido.

- Ei, é assim que se fala com um amigo? – a voz do outro lado da linha era de falsa indignação. – Isso é falta de sexo, cara!

- Quer ir direto ao ponto? – Sasuke mantinha um tom irritado. – Faz dias que não consigo dormir, então fala logo.

- Ok, ok. – Sasuke ouviu Suigetsu dar um pequeno suspiro. – Temos um problema.

- Qual a novidade disso?

- Não é tão simples assim. Parece que o cara tem desviado uma grana preta, além de vazar informações nossas por aí.

Houve uma pequena pausa. Aquela notícia acabara com qualquer chance que Sasuke tinha para descansar.

- Quando vai ser? – o moreno perguntou, já saindo da cama.

- Te pego em quinze minutos – e desligou o telefone.

Em um salto, o moreno se encontrava em frente ao guarda-roupa, vasculhando-o. De dentro, ele tirou uma mochila preta e a jogou em cima da cama. Em menos de cinco minutos, Sasuke se vestiu com um casaco escuro, uma calça _jeans_ e um coturno.

Ao terminar de se trocar, o moreno dedicou a sua atenção à mochila. A esvaziou, deixando à mostra por cima da cama desarrumada uma arma de fogo e pentes prontos para serem carregados. Em poucos segundos, Sasuke destravava a arma, indicando estar pronta para ser usada. Guardou-a presa à calça.

Era hora de mais um trabalho sujo.

* * *

A noite mal iluminada projetava sombras estranhas nas ruas e becos. Quem passasse por ali seria apenas um vulto desconhecido a vagar pela escuridão, apesar disso ainda era possível reconhecer as curvas de uma mulher a andar por aqueles lugares esquecidos pela população adormecida. O casaco e os curtos cabelos escuros esvoaçavam pelo vento, provocando tremores de frio no corpo que se expunha. O som dos passos passara a ser de um ritmo mais rápido, na esperança de alcançarem seu destino o mais breve possível. Porém, uma luz lenta veio ao encontro da mulher, fazendo-a querer correr o tanto que suas pernas permitissem.

- Já vai fugir? – a voz era maliciosa. – Pra quê a pressa? A noite só está começando.

O carro perseguia seu alvo devagar, acompanhando o ritmo apressado da jovem mulher. As alvas mãos apertaram o casaco contra o próprio corpo e a respiração era densa e descompassada. O som do motor a suas costas lhe davam um mal estar.

- Me deixe em paz...

O perseguidor deu uma risada de deboche ao ouvir aquele pedido quase inaudível. Seus olhos olhavam aquele corpo feminino com intensa voracidade e tensão sexual. As mulheres difíceis definitivamente faziam o seu tipo, pois elas lhe afloravam os mais íntimos desejos.

- Você é uma mulher muito bonita, sabia? – o motor do carro foi desligado. – Bonita o bastante para me interessar em você.

A mulher não parou de andar. Seus instintos lhe diziam para que se afastasse dali imediatamente. Ela sabia que o carro havia parado de persegui-la, talvez se corresse naquele momento pudesse chegar em casa sã e salva, mas o que ela ouviria depois mudaria seu destino naquela noite.

- Como é ser filha de um assassino, hein, Yuuhi Hinata? Ou devo chamá-la de Hyuuga? – um sorriso formou-se no rosto do motorista ao ver a jovem parar abruptamente e se virar um pouco com olhos assustados.

Os faróis ligados permitiam que Hinata tivesse uma visão do rosto daquele homem que não aparentava ter mais de trinta anos. Seus cabelos eram avermelhados e ele tinha olhos peculiares, porém não podendo ser comparados aos olhos perolados e exóticos da jovem. Outra característica marcante era o rosto coberto por vários piercings.

- Você deve estar se perguntando como sei sobre isso, não é? Pois saiba que sei disso e muito mais sobre você. Como eu disse antes, me interessei por você e quando isto acontece, faço questão de descobrir tudo sobre aquilo que desejo.

Hinata sentia seu estômago se revirar ao ouvi-lo falar dela como se fosse apenas um objeto qualquer. Ela queria que suas pernas se mexessem e fosse capaz de fugir, porém ela permanecia naquela rua escura a encarar aquele homem. Ela não conseguia explicar sua falta de ação, mas ele de alguma forma tinha a habilidade de paralisá-la.

- Vamos ser francos... Hinata. – ele a encarava, deliciando-se com o nervosismo evidente da Hyuuga. – Você precisa de dinheiro; e eu, de você. Eu pago bem.

- E-eu não sou...

A suave voz morreu em sua garganta. Ela agora mordia o lábio inferior com força, podendo sentir o gosto metálico lhe invadindo a boca. Seus olhos encaram um ponto qualquer próximo aos seus pés, atitude que demonstrava sua crescente ansiedade e batalha interna, uma das muitas que lhe acompanhava desde a infância.

- Você já fez isso pelo que eu sei. – a porta do lado do passageiro se abriu. – Vamos, entre no carro. Vou cuidar bem de você, eu prometo.

Antes que percebesse, Hinata havia entrado no carro.

_**

* * *

**_

- É aqui. – Suigetsu disse ao parar em frente de um hotel não muito requintado, mas que parecia muito bem freqüentado. O moreno olhou para aquele prédio com uma sobrancelha erguida se questionando se era possível que seu alvo estivesse em um lugar como aquele, o que Suigetsu percebeu.

– Sasuke, a Karin pode ser um saco, mas é bem eficiente quando o assunto é rastrear alguém. Quando ela diz que o cara está aqui, então está.

O rapaz de cabelos azulados entregou ao moreno um papel com as informações restantes da localidade do traidor. Depois de lê-lo, Sasuke amassou o pedaço de papel, jogando-o no banco traseiro.

- Tanto faz. – Sasuke já se encontrava do lado de fora do veículo e antes de fechar a porta, concluiu com autoridade. – Espere aqui até eu voltar e vê se não chama muita atenção.

- Como quiser, sua majestade. – o tom de Suigetsu era de ironia e logo ele se encontrava resmungando algo sobre ele ficar sempre com as partes chatas e sem emoções e de como ele ainda iria ser tornar o manda-chuva daquela cidade. Sasuke apenas ignorou seu companheiro e se caminhou até o prédio.

Como ele não podia usar a entrada principal, o moreno entrou por um beco lateral se deparando com as escadas de saída de emergência. As luvas de couro estavam postas e uma máscara escura cobria-lhe o rosto. Agora era só chegar à cobertura, encontrar o quarto e sujar as mãos de sangue mais uma vez.

* * *

O quarto do hotel que Hinata se encontrava não era de luxo, mas tinha uma aparência confortável e agradável à meia luz. Porém, devido à situação em que se encontrava, ela não reparara nada daquilo. Sua mente se mantinha em branco, incapaz de reagir a nenhum fator externo. Se continuasse assim, seria mais fácil superar o que aconteceria naquele cômodo.

O homem ruivo a guiou até próximo à cama, convidando-a a se sentar, enquanto ele se despia da jaqueta. Pendurou-a no braço da poltrona e se dirigiu ao pequeno mini-bar para apanhar alguma bebida que pudesse aliviar a tensa atmosfera que a jovem emanava. Ele ofereceu um copo com uma dose dupla de uísque a Hinata, que apenas o tomou entre as mãos, mas não o levara à boca.

- Está tensa, Hinata. – ele se sentou ao lado da Hyuuga. – Relaxa, vai ser divertido.

A morena podia sentir os lábios do ruivo roçarem a pele de seu pescoço, em um ponto sensível. Involuntariamente, os lábios rosados deixaram escapar um pequeno gemido. Isto provocou um sorriso satisfeito no homem que se aprofundou mais na curva do pescoço dela, deitando-a na cama. O copo caiu sobre o tapete com um baque suave e seu conteúdo se espalhou pela superfície do tecido, espalhando um cheiro de álcool pelo quarto. As mãos que haviam segurado o objeto vítreo agora se encontravam enroscados na cabeleira vermelha.

O casaco que usava caiu ao chão e as pernas da jovem se enlaçaram ao redor da cintura masculina, trazendo-o para mais próximo de si. Isso não significava que Hinata se sentia a vontade por ser acariciada e tocada em partes íntimas por aquele desconhecido. Ela aprendera durante os anos a fingir e ser tolerante com os toques de outros homens, afinal dependia do dinheiro extra daqueles 'encontros', pois seus dois empregos não lhe rendiam muita coisa. Além disso, se contestasse alguma atitude de seus clientes, poderia acabar em algum hospital por agressão física. E ela não queria denunciar sua vida dupla para aqueles que a rodeava. Mas ao sentir as mãos ásperas atingirem sua intimidade, ela se sentiu suja e não queria mais permanecer naquele lugar. Em sua mente queimava apenas a imagem de olhos negros que a encaravam com determinação e esperança.

_- Promete que não vai mais me deixar sozinho?_

Ela tinha feito uma promessa e não poderia quebrá-la daquela maneira. Por mais que precisasse de dinheiro, nela ainda lhe restava um pouco de dignidade, reacendida por aquelas palavras. Quando a trilha de beijos chegava perto de sua boca, Hinata virou o rosto com brusquidão, o que arrancou um suspiro aborrecido do ruivo.

- O que foi? – seus lábios quase se encostavam à orelha da morena. – Arrependida? Se for o caso, eu dobro a oferta.

- E-eu quero ir embora... – Hinata tentou se soltar, mas seus punhos foram presos contra a cama com força, que logo começavam a formigar. – M-me s-solta...

O outro parecia ignorar suas palavras, pois voltou a dar atenção ao corpo bem adornado dela. Com apenas uma das mãos ele fora capaz de despi-la e deixar à mostra sua pele branca. Para o desespero de Hinata, a única coisa que a separava da masculinidade dele era apenas sua peça íntima.

- Eu quero você. – seu olhar se divertia com o estado no qual a jovem se encontrava. - Por bem ou por mal, você vai ser minha. Mas, sabe, à força é ainda mais divertido.

Os lábios do ruivo se encontraram com força contra os de Hinata. Era tão forçado que a impedia de respirar. Ela podia sentir a língua dele escorregar agressiva para dentro de sua boca, fazendo-a sentir ânsia de vômito. Em um ato impensado, a jovem o mordeu o mais forte que lhe era permitido. Após o gemido de dor e o tapa que recebera pela sua desobediência, Hinata fora capaz de descobrir uma brecha que a libertaria do peso daquele homem. Ao escapar, a morena o desequilibrou, dando-lhe tempo para recuperar o casaco do chão e correr até a porta. Hinata já a tinha aberto, quando foi puxada de volta e jogada contra o piso frio.

Na adrenalina da situação, Hinata alcançou um dos bolsos de seu casaco, encontrando um objeto metálico e pontiagudo. Antes que desse conta, o homem caíra desfalecido por sobre o seu corpo desnudo e o sangue escorria quente por sua pele.

* * *

A marca de sangue espalhada pelos lençóis e pelo chão comprovava que o trabalho de Sasuke estava concluído. Não fora muito difícil, já que o moreno fora cauteloso ao invadir o quarto, além de que seu alvo estava distraído com uma prostituta. O homem fora morto na cama, enquanto o corpo da mulher se encontrava jogado ao chão, pois tentara fugir. Sasuke se sentira mal em matá-la, afinal ela não tinha envolvimento algum nos assuntos tratos ali, mas ele não podia deixar testemunhas. Uma pena, já que ela era muito bonita.

Devido ao silenciador, os disparos não chamaram a atenção de ninguém. Desmontou o cano da arma, guardando-os em seguida. Pelos bolsos Sasuke procurava pelos seus cigarros. Apesar de estar acostumado com aquele tipo de trabalho, o moreno ainda se sentia nervoso depois de puxar o gatilho. Seria uma sensação que o perseguira pelo resto da vida.

O moreno tirou a máscara que cobria o rosto, permitindo que os cabelos negros caíssem bagunçados sobres os olhos. O cigarro fora acesso e os dedos escorregavam pelos fios, enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam o quarto a procura de qualquer evidência que ele pudesse ter deixado ali e que lhe denunciasse em uma investigação futura sobre o duplo homicídio. Com a cena limpa, Sasuke estava pronto para sair dali.

Ele abriu a porta devagar. Nenhuma alma viva estava perambulando por aqueles corredores, então seria fácil escapar dali. Logo, ele tomou o caminho da direita e foi em direção à janela que usara para entrar no prédio. Quando se preparava para sair, uma luz fraca vinda do quarto a sua frente lhe chamou a atenção. A porta estava entre aberta e de sua posição ele podia ver alguém deitado no chão. Isso levantou várias possibilidades na mente do moreno. Jogou o cigarro fora e colocando a máscara de volta, Sasuke de aproximou da porta, abrindo-a. Talvez tivesse que eliminar outra testemunha.

Mas ao observar pela fresta, pôde ver sangue pelo chão. Entrou no cômodo devagar e acendeu a luz para encontrar um corpo ensangüentado com várias perfurações provocadas por algum tipo de arma branca. Sasuke encarou o rosto daquela pessoa, sentindo que o conhecia de algum lugar. A camisa aberta daquele homem de cabelos vermelhos evidenciava a existência de uma tatuagem, o que o fez suar frio.

- Akatsuki... merda.

Sasuke tinha que sair daquele quarto rápido. Se alguém o visse ali e suspeitasse que ele tinha algum envolvimento naquele assassinato, o moreno seria um homem morto. Porém ao se virar, ele se deparou com o que menos esperava. Ao canto do quarto se encontrava uma mulher de curtos cabelos escuros e olhos assustados. Olhos que jamais haveria de se esquecer devido a sua cor perolada. Em instinto, a mulher se levantou com uma tesoura em mãos e partiu para cima do moreno. Com movimentos precisos, Sasuke desviou do ataque e segurou o punho que possuía a arma, fazendo que os olhos exóticos o encarassem. Eles se encontravam marejados e se arregalaram quando a máscara que cobria o rosto do invasor foi retirada.

- Sas... – ela não pôde terminar o nome, pois o moreno a calou com um dedo sobre os lábios trêmulos de Hinata. A arma caíra com estrépito sobre o chão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke a encarava sério.

Hinata se sentia mal na presença dele. Sua cabeça se inclinou para frente, desviando seus olhos cheios de vergonha e lágrimas para o chão. Não tinha coragem de olhar diretamente para aqueles orbes negros, pois sabia que se deixaria se perder naquela escuridão. Num movimento súbito, Hinata se livrou das mãos que lhe seguravam o braço e se afastou.

- Não me toque. É-é nojento. – suas pernas tremiam e ela tentava se manter de pé.

Ela, então, se agachou para pegar o casaco e o restante das roupas e vestiu-os. Quando se dirigia à porta, Sasuke a segurou pelo braço novamente, mas desta vez ele a puxou para perto de si. O sangue que se encontrava no corpo de Hinata aos poucos passavam para a roupa do outro. Sasuke não se atrevia a desviar sua atenção daquela mulher e ao empurrá-la contra a parede, beijou-a. O beijo fora sedento e profundo. Hinata não se importara em correspondê-lo, permitindo que a língua do moreno tomasse sua boca como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Apenas se separaram quando os pulmões ardiam à busca de ar.

A respiração era descompassada e a testas de ambos se encostavam, mantendo-os muito próximos. Percebendo que estava se deixando se levar pela situação, Hinata abaixou a cabeça e disse aquilo que fez Sasuke sentir o coração congelar.

- Por que está fazendo isso, se nós nem nos conhecemos?

Apesar daquela sensação estranha, Sasuke não pôde evitar em sorrir. Era um sorriso triste, mas também de compreensão. Afinal, eles realmente não passavam de desconhecidos. O moreno se sentiu um idiota por agir sem pensar como em tantas outras vezes.

- É, você tem razão. Nós nunca nos vimos antes. – ele se afastou dela. – É melhor você ir embora, eu cuido de tudo por aqui.

Hinata apenas fez um pequeno aceno de cabeça, concordando. Um baixo sussurro de agradecimento chegara aos ouvidos de Sasuke, trazendo algumas lembranças, mas que foram logo afastadas ao ver a jovem se retirando do quarto. Porém, quando Hinata estava em meio caminho para o corredor, ela deu uma pausa.

- Sinto muito. – e saiu correndo porta a fora.

Sasuke fora deixado sozinho com o corpo de um dos homens mais importantes da Akatsuki. Agora, definitivamente ele era um cara morto, a menos que ele se livrasse de tudo que incriminasse ele e aquela mulher. Mas mesmo assim, naquele momento Sasuke não se importava em morrer. Para manter a segurança da dona daqueles olhos tão exóticos, ele faria qualquer coisa. Com um movimento de cabeça, Sasuke focalizou a arma do crime muito bem conhecida por ele. Tomou-a entre as mãos, manchando-as de vermelho.

- Quando será que vamos voltar a nos encontrar, hein, Hinata?- girando-a entre os dedos, guardou a tesoura no bolso da jaqueta. Suspirou ao dar mais uma olhada na cena do crime.

Definitivamente, seria uma longa noite.

* * *

Hinata chegara à porta de seu apartamento ofegante. Correra tanto para longe daquele hotel, que mal podia sentir suas pernas. Suas mãos trêmulas dificultaram o encaixe da chave na fechadura, mas se sentiu aliviada ao ouvir o _click_ da tranca se abrindo. Entrou apressa na residência, fechando a porta a suas costas e se deixando escorregar por ela.

Nem tivera tempo de remoer os acontecidos daquela noite, quando a luz de um abajur fora acessa para a surpresa da morena, fazendo-a se endireitar. A sua frente se encontrava uma jovem parecida com ela mesma, porém com cabelos castanhos. Fato que indicava terem algum parentesco. Os olhos perolados daquela garota a encaravam em reprovação, mas deixavam claro uma certa preocupação ao ver o estado daquela que acabara de chegar.

- Onde você estava, nee-san? – sua voz exigia uma explicação.

Hinata se desviara do olhar intenso da irmã. Ela agradecia por aquele casaco encobrir as manchas de sangue por seu corpo.

- -H-Hanabi, e-eu... estava com a Tenten. – Hinata forçou um sorriso. – Você sabe como ela gosta de saquê. Desta vez, ela exagerou um pouco e fiz companhia para ela.

Hinata sentia remorso por estar mentindo para sua própria irmã, mas a história que contara não era necessariamente uma mentira. Ela realmente estivera na casa de sua amiga Tenten depois do seu trabalho em um restaurante e por causa da insistência dela, Hinata acabara por ficar mais tempo do que pretendia. Se não tivesse se demorado tanto lá, talvez nada tivesse acontecido. Porém, não podia culpar a amiga pelo ocorrido depois que fora embora, afinal fora sua escolha se meter em uma situação como aquela.

Os olhos da mais nova se estreitaram. Ela certamente não acreditara muito no que Hinata havia dito, mas resolveu não entrar em uma discussão sobre aquilo. Afinal, sua irmã já era adulta suficiente para ter consciência do que fazia, apesar de sentir seu coração apertar ao ver aquela que praticamente a criou destruindo sua vida daquela maneira. Hanabi se retirava da sala quando voltou a falar.

- Você pode mentir para mim, nee-san. Mas para ele... – ela olhou para uma porta ao fundo do corredor. – Ele ficou esperando por você até tarde... se ainda tem um pouco de consideração, então pelo menos peça desculpas.

Após ouvir o fechar da porta do quarto da irmã, ainda levaram alguns minutos até que Hinata encontrasse forças para mover suas pernas. Caminhou devagar pela sala e pelo curto corredor. Parou diante a porta entre aberta, onde se podia ver a luz fraca do abajur infantil. Hinata não tinha certeza se podia encará-lo depois daquela noite, mas respirou fundo e entrou. O quarto era pequeno com paredes brancas e detalhes em azul. Pelos brinquedos espalhados pelo chão era óbvio se tratar de um quarto de criança.

O volume na cama e o som da respiração pesada indicavam que alguém ali dormia tranqüilamente. Hinata ficou ali observando o levantar e o descer lento do edredom e se aproximou, sentando-se com cuidado na beira da cama para não fazer barulho. Suas mãos se esticaram para acariciar os cabelos escuros da criança, retirando-os de sobre o rosto, o que revelou um menino que não aparentava ter mais de seis anos. Hinata sorriu ao ver o garotinho se mexer um pouco e abrir levemente os olhos.

- Okaa-san, você voltou. – os pequenos olhos negros brilhavam na penumbra. – Pensei que tinha me deixado sozinho de novo.

Hinata não disse nada, apenas se inclinou sobre a criança, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Eu... nunca faria isso, Seiji. – Hinata sorriu triste. - Eu nunca quebraria nossa promessa.

O garotinho sorriu de leve, mas o sono parecia lhe vencer. Seus pequenos dedos se enroscaram com os da mãe antes de fechar os olhos novamente.

- Que bom. – e logo a sua respiração voltou a ficar pesada. Estava dormindo.

- Me desculpe, Seiji. - Hinata sussurrou ao velar o sono do filho e permaneceu ali por mais algum tempo. A morena somente se levantou ao perceber que a noite não estava tão escura assim e logo iria amanhecer. Com cuidado, se separou das mãos do garotinho e se afastou.

Uma vez fora do quarto, Hinata entrara pela porta ao lado, onde ficava o seu próprio. Ali, ela se jogou na cama, cansada. Queria poder dormir, mas a sensação de sujeira não permitiria, caso não tomasse um banho imediatamente. Sem se preocupar em pegar roupas limpas, Hinata se dirigiu ao banheiro, retirando o casaco para finalmente se dar conta do estado em que se encontrava. O espelho pendurado no azulejo lhe mostrava as roupas amassadas e sujas de sangue. Seu cabelo, que apesar de curto, estava bagunçado e empapado pelo suor, e o rosto levemente inchado. Não era de se surpreender que Hanabi não tenha acreditado em nenhuma palavra que dissera. Realmente era uma péssima mentirosa.

Ainda com aquelas roupas, Hinata ligou o chuveiro, deixando que a água lhe caísse sobre o corpo. O contato da pele com a umidade morna lhe livrava da tensão e sensação de imundice, mas não era o suficiente para considerar-se limpa. A parte áspera da esponja era usada para garantir a eficiência do banho até o ponto de deixá-la vermelha e esfolada. Quando a dor já se tornara insuportável, Hinata se deixara escorregar pela parede fria do banheiro com os dedos sobre os lábios.

- Sasuke... – a água quente se misturava às lágrimas. - Por que tudo tem que ser assim?

Ela sabia que ele não podia lhe responder aquela pergunta, pois ela mesma já tinha a resposta. Por mais que se importassem um com o outro, eles não passavam de completos desconhecidos.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Finalmente o primeiro capítulo! Em pensar que eu demoraria mais para atualizar esta fic, mas como travei com o Room 201 acabei me libertando do meu bloqueio ao escrever este capítulo – o que não significa que eu tenha continuado a minha outra fic, tá meio difícil de sair do lugar, já estou arrancando os cabelos por causa disso. Mas também, eu tenho passado por problemas familiares, emocionais e universitários, o que proporcionou um clima mais deprê na minha vida e mais disponibilidade para dar um ponta pé inicial n'O Sol da Meia-noite. Foi inspirado em um J-dorama, "Byakuyakou" –sim, vou pegar alguns elementos da trama, que é muito boa, mas como sempre seguindo por um caminho diferente-, e espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso, mas como dá pra perceber eu estou começando pelo meio da história. Eu estava pensando em fazer este primeiro capítulo como um flashback do passado da Hinata e do Sasuke, mas iria ficar muito longo, daria vários capítulos e eu teria que escrever cronologicamente, o que eu não queria, já que minha intenção era começar como está aqui. Bem, estou pensando em introduzir os flashbacks no início de cada capítulo como fiz neste e mais pra frente colocar uns capítulos condensados do que ocorreu durante os anos anteriores. Como o tempo eu vou ajustando. Vamos ver se vai dar certo.

E gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews que realmente me motivaram a concluir este capítulo, já que não foi fácil escrevê-lo. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Então, até o próximo capítulo...

_Nyuu-neechan_


	3. Esta memória lâmina incansável I

**O Sol da Meia-noite**

"_Aqui te faço os relatos simples dessas embarcações perdidas no eco do tempo cujos nomes e proveito de mercadorias ainda hoje transitam de solidão em solidão." - _**Al Berto, **_**Salsugem**_**.**

**Capítulo 2 "E****sta memória-lâmina incansável****"**

**Parte I – Nossa infância termina aqui**

_**13 anos antes...**_

A noite caíra mais escura que nos demais dias. Era período de lua nova e poucas estrelas apareciam no céu devido às nuvens e poluição que eram características típicas de um grande centro urbano. Por todas as ruas, as luzes dos anúncios e logotipos brilhavam intensamente, iluminando o interior dos estabelecimentos a sua volta.

O colorido das luzes dava um ar assombrado ao cômodo escuro. Os móveis com suas coberturas plásticas indicavam o tempo que abandonara aquela construção, à exceção do relógio que insistia em funcionar com suas badaladas. Ninguém mais morava ali, o que era muito conveniente em horas como aquela, onde mãos ásperas faziam contraste contra a pele ainda nova e macia. As lágrimas escorriam soltas e o choro abafado preenchia aquele lugar, mas coisas insignificantes como aquelas eram ignoradas. Afinal, logo a noite teria seu fim e a vida voltaria ao seu rumo.

Pela família, ela sacrificaria tudo.

* * *

O sinal da última aula tocou.

As crianças recolhiam suas coisas apressadas e corriam em direção as suas casas. Entre elas, apenas um garotinho de cabelos e olhos negros caminhava tranquilamente para fora da classe.

- Ei, Sasuke, nós vemos amanhã! – alguns colegas passavam a lhe despedir e ele apenas correspondia com um aceno de cabeça e um meio sorriso.

Ao sair da escola, o garoto pôde ver o início do pôr-do-sol. Era um efeito muito bonito, que deixava o céu com uma mistura de cores impecável. Sasuke gostava muito daquele período do dia, apesar de manter uma aura melancólica e sonolenta que começara a se impregnar em seus olhos. Então, seguiu pela direita e virou a esquina, onde levava até um córrego e mais a frente, uma ponte. Aquele era o caminho de sua casa.

Atravessando a ponte, seus orbes negros automaticamente se dirigiram às escadas laterais daquele córrego. Ela estava ali, assim como todos os outros dias. Desde o início do semestre, Sasuke notara aquela garota sentada naqueles degraus, sempre com um livro na mão a encarar a despedida do Sol. Às vezes a vira sozinha no parque perto dali em algum balanço. Ela aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele, e pelo uniforme, estudava numa escola a alguns quarteirões longe da sua. Nunca conversara com ela e nem pretendia fazê-lo, eram apenas aqueles olhos estranhos que ela possuía que o perturbava. Talvez fosse por causa deles que Sasuke acabara reparado naquela garota.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, voltando a andar. Em poucos minutos, Sasuke se encontrava a frente da entrada da loja da família, que levava o mesmo nome, 'Uchiha'. Por uma porta lateral, entrou.

- Cheguei. – ele disse, tirando os sapatos.

- Bem-vindo, Sasuke-chan. – uma voz feminina o cumprimentou da cozinha. Era sua mãe. – Como foi a aula hoje, querido?

- Chata. Eu tenho mesmo que ir pra lá todo dia? – o tom do garoto era entediado, o que tirou algumas risadinhas da mulher.

- Deixa seu pai escutar isso. – a divisória entre os cômodos se elevou, revelando o rosto sorridente da jovem mulher.

Sasuke apenas fez um som irritado com a garganta, sentando-se no tatami. Sua cabeça caiu em um suave baque sobre a mesa da pequena sala. Estava cansado. No canto dos olhos, o garoto pôde ver sua mãe pegar um casaco e a bolsa.

- Querido, eu vou dar uma saidinha pro mercado. Vou fazer curry para o jantar, mas esqueci de que estão faltando algumas coisas. Eu já volto. – ela estava abrindo a porta, quando se lembrou de algo. – Ah, Sasuke-chan, quando seu irmão chegar, diz pra ele dar uma olhada no microondas pra mim. Acho que quebrei ele de novo.

Sua mãe nunca fora muito boa com eletrodomésticos. Qualquer objeto que tinha alguns botões a mais ou uma função especial era apenas sucata nas mãos daquela mulher. Nenhuma tecnologia sobrevivia a sua inabilidade em lidar com aqueles produtos de outro mundo, era o que ela mesma dizia.

Quando a porta se fechou, o relógio começou a tocar, indicando ser seis horas. Sasuke suspirou e se levantou, indo ao fundo da casa, onde se localizava o armazém. Com batidas fortes contra a madeira, ele se anunciou.

- Itachi, você tá aí? – o barulho que se seguiu foi a resposta que o garoto precisava. – Você já pode sair. A mamãe foi no mercado.

Um movimento súbito fez que a porta se abrisse, revelando um jovem de dezessete anos de cabelos e olhos tão negros quanto os do caçula. Eles realmente eram muito parecidos, à exceção de que o mais velho se encontrava em um estado lastimável, com fios longos caindo sobre os olhos e roupa desabotoada.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – uma das sobrancelhas de Itachi se ergueu em indagação.

- Você não é tão esperto quanto diz ser. – Sasuke dizia com certa superioridade. – Seus sapatos estão lá na frente, era óbvio que você estaria aqui. Se o papai descobrir que você anda trazendo essas suas namoradas escondidas aq-

Seu discurso fora interrompido por um cutucão na testa. Este era um gesto típico de seu irmão quando ele queria impor sua posição de irmão mais velho.

- Você fala de mais, Sasuke. – Itachi sorriu despreocupado. – Principalmente de coisas que já sei.

E a porta foi fechada na cara do jovem garoto, sendo aberta novamente minutos depois. De dentro do armazém saiu Itachi acompanhada de uma garota com uniforme do colegial e rosto tão vermelho de vergonha, que Sasuke juraria que ela passara horas sob o Sol e tivera insolação.

- M-me d-desculpe pelo incômodo, I-Itachi-san. – a garota gaguejava.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou e logo ela saiu correndo para fora da residência por uma saída dos fundos. Quando ela desapareceu de suas vistas, Itachi se virou para seu irmão mais novo com um olhar ameaçador.

- É melhor você ficar de boca fechada, ouviu?

- Hn. Como você mandasse em mim. – e voltou a caminhar em direção ao interior da casa. – Ah, a okaa-san disse para voc-

Um barulho no portão da frente chamou a atenção de Sasuke. Em segundos, o garotinho se encontrava na entrada da sala de estar para recepcionar a pessoa que abria a porta. Seu pai acabara de chegar.

* * *

O dia amanhecera chuvoso.

A chuva caia forte, sendo quase impossível ver através daquela densa cortina de água. Sasuke olhou para fora desanimado. Teria prova naquele dia e não poderia faltar. Faça chuva ou faça Sol, sua obrigação é estudar, dizia sempre seu pai. Sim, estudar era importante para ser alguém na vida, mas ficar molhado e pegar uma pneumonia não era o que o manteria vivo até lá.

Ao terminar de tomar o café da manhã, o garoto se dirigiu à entrada e vestiu sua capa de chuva. Iria de bicicleta, assim chegaria logo na escola e se molharia menos. Pelo menos, era o que esperava.

Pedalava rápido, passando por ruelas e esquinas até chegar a conhecida ponte do córrego, que ele passava todos os dias para ir a escola. Porém, algo o fizera parar e seu pé atingiu o chão para manter o equilíbrio. Naquelas escadas laterais se encontrava a garota de todo final de tarde, mas sem o seu costumeiro livro e olhos que antes ficavam perdidos no alaranjado do céu agora se focavam nas águas sujas que corriam abundantes e violentas.

Sasuke se xingou mentalmente ao perceber que descera da bicicleta e a empurrava até a estranha garota.

- Ei, você! – o garoto gritou tentando vencer o barulho da chuva. – O que você tá fazendo aí?

A garota levara um susto e se virou abruptamente. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e assustados, como se estivesse a esperar alguém que lhe fizesse algum mal, porém se recompôs ao perceber que era apenas um menino da mesma idade que a sua. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nenhum som saiu, e mesmo que tivesse saído, o outro jamais a escutaria. Irritado, Sasuke voltou a subir na bicicleta.

- Você estuda na Seiko, certo? – o moreno fez menção ao uniforme e a jovem confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça. – Então, sobe logo. Eu te levo.

Percebendo que a outra não se mexia, Sasuke desceu da bicicleta novamente e se aproximou da garota, tirando sua capa de chuva e a jogando em sua direção. Os olhos exóticos o encararam confusos, fazendo o moreno praticamente vestir aquela roupa plástica na garota.

- Eu sei que não vai adiantar muita coisa, mas pelo menos você vai parar de se molhar. – as gotas geladas caíam sobre o corpo ainda quente e seco do jovem. – Agora, dá pra você se apressar.

Uma mão estendida entrou no campo de visão da garota, que hesitante acabou aceitando, sendo erguida do chão. Logo, o vento gélido e cortante passava por sua pele devido a velocidade da bicicleta. Durante a viagem, eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo quando chegaram ao seu destino. Sasuke apenas a viu descer da garupa e voltou a pedalar para a sua escola. Estava atrasado e congelando devido à chuva e ao vento, por isso deu pouca importância em pegar sua capa de volta e muito menos em ouvir um pequeno sussurro agradecido:

- Obrigada.

* * *

Naquele dia, a biblioteca estava quase vazia. Apenas algumas pessoas se encontravam espalhadas pelas mesas de leitura com um livro em mãos ou pilhas de papéis de algum trabalho escolar. Entre as estantes se encontrava uma garotinha em seus doze anos de cabelos preto-azulados e olhos de cor rara. Ela perambulava pela biblioteca à procura de um livro qualquer que lhe pudesse servir como distração, mas logo seus desejos foram realizados através da pessoa que acabara de entrar ali.

Por cima dos livros, ela podia ver o garoto de cabelos negros na recepção, conversando com a bibliotecária. Ela colocava uma pilha de livros sobre o balcão, gesto não bem recebido pelo menino. Meio a contra gosto, ele recolheu tudo e levou para a mesa vazia mais próxima, espalhando folhas, lápis e canetas sobre a superfície. Provavelmente, tinha um trabalho para fazer.

A garotinha, então, pegou o primeiro livro que viu pela frente e se caminhou para uma mesa ao fundo, da qual ela tinha uma vista privilegiada do jovem moreno. Aos poucos, ela fora escorregando pela cadeira, fazendo que sua cabeça desaparecesse por de trás do livro. Em períodos precisos, a menina elevava os olhos para poder ver o que o outro estava a fazer. Ela estava tão concentrada naquela tarefa que nem percebeu que seu livro estava de ponta cabeça.

Passadas algumas horas, a garota se encontrava cansada de observar. Devido a isso, ela acabou por se distrair com as figuras do livro que segurava e o desvirou, começando a lê-lo. Ela apenas desviou sua atenção quando ouviu a porta da entrada da biblioteca abrir e fechar, dando-se conta de o garoto de cabelos escuros havia desaparecido. Olhou pela janela para vê-lo em frente ao prédio, seguindo para casa.

Mais de que depressa, a morena recolheu suas coisas e seguira o mesmo caminho que o garoto tomava. Ela tinha o cuidado de não se fazer percebida, se escondendo sempre quando achava que podia ser descoberta. O problema fora quando chegaram na ponte. Ali era uma área mais aberta, sem muitos 'esconderijos', portanto a jovem resolvera segui-lo a uma certa distância. Quando o garoto atingira o meio da ponte, ele parou.

- Quer parar de me seguir? – ele falou se virando. – Isso incomoda.

A garota estancou, sentindo seu coração bater forte por ter sido pega em flagrante. Seu rosto logo se tornara avermelhado e seus olhos encaravam seus pés. Ela realmente não sabia lidar com situações constrangedoras como aquela. Resolvera ficar calada.

Vendo que ela não responderia, o moreno suspirou irritado e começou a andar novamente, se afastando daquela garota, mas desistiu ao ouvir uma fraca voz as suas costas.

- E-espere... p-por favor... – a menina havia reunido toda a coragem que tinha para dizer aquelas poucas palavras.

Um silêncio permaneceu entre eles por alguns segundos. A jovem tentava a todo custo se manter calma e avançou em direção do jovem, retirando de sua bolsa um pequeno embrulho. O estendeu para que o outro pudesse pegar.

- E-eu q-queria... devolver... i-isso. – no embrulho estava uma capa de chuva. – E-eu não s-sabia onde você morava... então, e-eu o carregava sempre já que... p-podia te encontrar por aí... e... o-obrigada...

Sua voz morreu por ali como se a garota tivesse acabado de sair de uma maratona. Ela continuou a segurar o embrulho, esperando que o garoto o pegasse de volta, o que não ocorreu. Ele apenas a encarava de forma estranha, o que a incomodou, obrigando-a desviar os olhos daqueles orbes tão negros e profundos.

- Como você se chama? – ele perguntou para a surpresa da menina.

- E-eu...?

- É, você. – o moreno rolou os olhos. – Eu me chamo Uchiha Sasuke. Agora é a sua vez de me dizer seu nome.

A garota piscou algumas vezes, não entendendo muito o motivo da pergunta, antes de abrir a boca e balbuciar algumas palavras: o seu nome.

- H-Hinata... H-Hyuuga Hinata...

O Uchiha a olhou de cima a baixo, deixando a jovem encabulada.

- Então... Hyuuga. – ele afastou dele o embrulho. – Você pode ficar com a capa, eu tenho outra. Lembre-se de usá-la quando estiver chovendo. Ela é muito útil em manter a pessoas secas, sabe?

Com isso, Sasuke se virou, retomando o caminho de casa. A garota chamada Hinata apenas ficou ali a olhar a cabeleira negra desaparecer em uma esquina. Ela sentiu vontade de sorrir e deixou que seus lábios se curvassem para concretizar aquele desejo. Em seguida, ela começou a andar em direção oposta, abraçada à pequena capa de chuva.

* * *

Sasuke não conseguia explicar o porquê de estar ali sentado ao lado daquela garota. Desde que conversaram na ponte, Sasuke se via constantemente rodeado por ela. Não era porque Hinata o perseguia, mas era ele que sempre se aproximava dela quando voltava da escola e se sentava naqueles degraus ao lado do córrego. Porém, só o que faziam era isso. Sentavam e ficavam quietos por horas, sem trocarem uma palavra entre si. Ela sempre com seu livro e ele apenas a observar a água a correr.

No entanto, naquele dia, Hinata se esquecera de seu livro e agora tinha papéis coloridos que ela dobrava minuciosamente. Ao finalizar, entregou-o ao moreno.

- O que é isso? – o moreno perguntava olhando para uma pequena dobradura.

- É-é um t-tsuru... – a menina mantinha seus olhos grudados em qualquer coisa interessante no chão, que no caso era um chiclete. – E-eu fiz p-pra você...

Pela primeira vez desde muito tempo, Sasuke começou a sentir as bochechas queimarem. A única que ainda conseguia fazer aquilo com ele era sua mãe ao agarrá-lo na rua ou quando contava sobre suas gracinhas de quando era bebê para a vizinhança inteira. Ele sinceramente não esperava aquela reação vinda dele mesmo. Sentindo-se patético em uma situação tão insignificante, decidiu não agradecer. A conseqüência disso fora o rosto decepcionado da garota.

- Hum... s-se você fizer m-mil iguais a e-esse... – ela pegou outro papel e começou a dobrá-lo. - U-um desejo é r-realizado...

Isso chamou a atenção de Sasuke, o que o fez olhar para a menina ao seu lado. Como que papeizinhos dobrados em forma de uma ave poderiam conter tanto poder? Ele achara aquilo uma crença idiota, mas mesmo assim não resistiu em fazer uma pergunta.

- O que você deseja, Hyuuga?

Ela parou o que estava fazendo por alguns segundos antes de continuar. Sasuke pensara que ela responderia, mas ela não o fez. Decidiu não insistir e olhou para o relógio. Já era tarde e precisava ir para casa. Ao se levantar, Hinata finalmente falou:

- E-eu não tenho n-nenhum desejo...

- Isso é impossível. – o garoto contestou. – Todos desejam alguma coisa.

Hinata pareceu ponderar o que ele dissera, mas balançara a cabeça em negativa, como se estivesse tentando espantar algum pensamento.

- Mas, eu... se t-todos estiverem felizes, já é-é o suficiente p-pra mim...

- Se você não tem desejo algum, então por que continua a fazer esses tsurus?

- Eu os faço por essa felicidade...

A forma como ela respondera soara estranha para Sasuke. A voz da garota tinha sido firme e ela não gaguejara. Ela demonstrava absoluta certeza e esperança naquelas palavras.

- Você é estranha. – e ela apenas sorriu.

* * *

Hinata se encontrava concentrada no que fazia. O fio da tesoura percorria o papel com precisão, apesar de dificultar algumas vezes em fazer os detalhes devido à falta de ponta. Mas mesmo assim, a garota conseguia realizar um belo trabalho quando o papel era desdobrado, revelando uma rosa em aspecto vazado.

- Você é muito boa em trabalhos manuais. – a voz que lhe soara as costas provocou um pequeno susto em Hinata. Ao se virar, se deparou com um par de olhos negros que a fizera corar um pouco.

- O-obrigada...

A garota não sabia mais o que dizer. Abaixou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para um outro papel, tentando mentalmente formar a imagem que queria antes de recortar. Enquanto isso, Sasuke apenas a observava até que um cartão colorido em um dos degraus em que a garota se encontrava lhe prendeu a atenção. Era feito em cartolina e havia desenhos de balões e bolos pintados de forma bem infantil, como fosse feito por uma criança de cinco anos. Não havia nada escrito, mas era óbvio se tratar de um cartão de feliz aniversário.

- É aniversário de alguém? – o garoto perguntou, imaginado se ela havia feito aquele cartão, pois se fosse, o desenho e a pintura realmente não eram seu ponto forte.

- N-não... bem, sim... – Hinata o viu com o cartão na mão. – E-esse cartão... m-minha irmã q-que fez pra... mim... – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, se perguntando se deveria informá-lo sobre aquilo. Provavelmente ele não estaria interessado em saber. - H-hoje é meu a-aniversário...

- Oh. – Sasuke pareceu indiferente à nova informação e colocou o cartão no lugar onde achou. – Então... parabéns, Hinata.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, Hinata o olhou um tanto surpresa. Esquecendo-se de seu trabalho manual, ela continuou a encará-lo daquela maneira, até que Sasuke começou a se sentir incomodado com aquilo. Era como se ele fosse um ser de outro planeta.

- Que foi? – ele acabou soando um tanto estúpido.

- N-nada... – ela ficou em um tom vermelho escuro ao perceber que o estivera encarando. – É q-que... você m-me chamou de H-Hinata...

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- E esse não é o seu nome?

- É-é... – ela se sentia boba por estar se sentindo daquela maneira. Era algo insignificante, não era? - M-mas essa... f-foi a primeira vez q-que Uchiha-san m-me chamou a-assim...

Entendendo a situação, Sasuke deixou um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso aparecer em seu rosto e se pôs a se sentar ao lado da garota.

- Você é muito formal. – ele a ouviu murmurar algo como 'desculpa', mas ignorou. – Como te chamei pelo seu primeiro nome, então você pode me chamar assim também. Assim ficamos quites, certo?

Sasuke não ouviu uma resposta dela, apenas sentiu algo quente cobrir sua mão. Ao olhar, pôde ver que era a pequena mão de Hinata que estava a lhe envolver. E pela segunda vez, sentiu seu rosto queimar e corar na presença daquela garota. Somente voltou a olhá-la ao perceber que ela dizia alguma coisa.

- O-obrigada... – Hinata sorriu tão vermelha quanto ele. – Sasuke-kun.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca, mas nada saiu. Então, o garoto virou o rosto para o outro lado e tossiu na tentativa de se recompor da situação incômoda que se encontrava. Num instante, ele estava falando a primeira coisa que lhe viera à mente.

- Essa tesoura que está usando não parece muito boa.

Hinata riu baixinho diante à atitude do moreno, recebendo um olhar nada amigável do outro. Porém, ela não conseguia resistir, afinal era divertido vê-lo sem graça daquele jeito. Definitivamente, fora o melhor presente que recebera.

* * *

O silêncio naquela sala era pesado. De um lado da mesa se encontrava Hinata a encarar a comida, levando os hashis uma vez ou outra até a boca e mastigando a refeição devagar. A sua frente, um homem terminava de se alimentar, arranjando os utensílios de forma impecável sobre a mesa. Seus olhos se ergueram em direção à garota, revelando de onde Hinata havia herdado as íris peroladas.

- É melhor comer rápido, Hinata. – o homem não quisera manter o olhar sobre a filha. – Ele logo estará aqui.

Hinata parou a comida a meio caminho da boca. Naquele exato momento, ela sentira seu estômago se revirar e perdera toda a fome. Ela então arrumou os hashis sobre o prato e agradeceu pelo jantar, levantando-se em seguida.

- H-hai, 'tou-san...

Ao ver a reação da filha, seus punhos se fecharam bruscamente sobre seus joelhos, agarrando com força a roupa. Ele podia sentir as unhas se encravando na pele. Seus olhos estavam fixos na superfície da mesa e então começou a falar o que lhe entalava a garganta.

- Me perdoe, Hinata, por envolvê-la nisso. – a garota se virou com um olhar triste sobre o pai que lhe parecia tão angustiado. – Eu tenho sido um péssimo pai... você é só uma criança...

- Otou-san... – Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior antes de continuar. – Eu não sou mais criança... minha infância acabou desde quando tudo isso começou...

O pai viu sua filha lhe sorrir. Apesar de expressar toda a dor e humilhação que se escondia naquele ser tão jovem, aquele sorriso ainda mantinha a ternura e inocência que sua filha sempre carregara consigo. Era um sorriso que lhe dilacerou a alma, pois aquilo tudo estavam a ponto de desaparecer por completo.

- Você tem todo o direito em me odiar. – sua voz era baixa, porém firme. - Eu sou apenas um velho que não aprendeu com seus próprios erros... e estou pagando um preço muito alto por isso.

Hinata se aproximara de seu pai e se ajoelhara ao seu lado. Suas pequenas mãos se envolveram ao redor de uma das mãos paternas e a apertou forte.

- Eu não te odeio, otou-san. Eu... eu aceitei fazer parte disso. Então, de certa forma, eu... tenho culpa por deixar fazer isso comigo. – ela deu uma pausa e voltou a sorrir. – Mas... isso é pelo bem da família, não é? Foi pelo otou-san e pela Hanabi que aceitei tudo isso... e eu sei que logo tudo isso irá acabar... não vai, otou-san?

Por mais que sorrisse, Hinata não podia evitar que as lágrimas começassem a escorrer pelo rosto. Antes que seu pai pudesse consolá-la, a campanhia tocou, fazendo a garota esfregar a manga com força contra o rosto na tentativa de acabar com o seu choro. O pai soltou sua mão do contato das pequenas de Hinata e fora atender a porta.

- Boa noite, Hiashi. – o moreno à entrada cumprimentou juntamente com um aceno de cabeça. O outro apenas correspondeu o gesto e deixou que o recém-chegado entrasse.

Seria a última vez que aquele homem colocaria os pés naquela casa.

* * *

- Quer que embrulhe?

Sasuke encarou a vendedora que lhe sorria com educação, assim como fora treinada para atender seus clientes. Seus olhos negros então se voltaram para o objeto sobre o balcão. Não era necessariamente um presente... bem, talvez fosse, mas ele não queria aparentar isso.

- Não precisa. – ele então entregou o dinheiro à moça e pegou o que comprara.

Ao colocar os pés para fora da loja, o moreno deu mais uma olhada no objeto, observando seus detalhes mais de perto. Era um tanto pesado devido ao material metálico de que era feito e havia adornos artísticos por toda a sua estrutura. Sua lâmina era afiada e tinha uma fina ponta. O corte era preciso e sem falhas. Será que ela iria gostar?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, se censurando por estar pensando daquela maneira. Aquela garota não significava nada, afinal. Não comprara a tesoura por ter sido aniversário dela a alguns dias atrás, muito menos por afeto ou amizade. Apenas comprara aquilo como um ato de caridade. Hinata tinha talento para trabalhos manuais, porém não possuía material adequado. Ele apenas queria que ela aprimorasse aquilo que já fazia, pois por mais relutasse reconhecer, ele gostava do trabalho dela. Além disso, vê-la se virar com uma tesoura velha e sem ponta era um tanto irritante.

Com um suspiro, o moreno guardou o objeto no bolso da jaqueta escolar e tomou o caminho de casa, quando sentira algo gelado cair em sua cabeça. Ao olhar para o céu, percebera o quão escuro estava, e antes que concluísse que logo iria chover, ele já se encontrava encharcado. Deixou escapar uma palavra inapropriada, uma das muitas que aprendera com seu irmão, e saiu correndo pelas ruas do centro, seguindo por um atalho que conhecia.

Pelo caminho, ele já imaginava sua mãe lhe dando um sermão sobre seu banho de chuva e o colocando na cama enrolado em vários cobertores para evitar pegar uma pneumonia, além dos cinco remédios diferentes que teria que tomar. Como gostaria que sua mãe fosse menos protetora e paranóica quando o assunto era doença.

Seus passos se tornaram mais rápidos, porém diminuiu ao virar uma esquina. A poucos metros diante de si se encontrava Hinata tão molhada quanto ele. Ela se encontrava parada em frente a um prédio antigo que um dia já fora residencial, mas que agora não passava de apartamentos vazios e abandonados. Parecia que ela queria entrar na construção, porém hesitava. Estava tão concentrada em sua batalha interna que nem percebera que alguém se aproximara dela.

- Quero a minha capa de chuva de volta.

A morena dera um salto tão grande que até Sasuke se assustara. Ela o olhava com os olhos grandes e aflitos, que deixara o garoto um tanto preocupado. Hinata se assustava fácil, mas aquela expressão era de puro terror.

- S-Sasuke-kun... o que-

- O que você faz aqui? – ele completara a pergunta dela, porém não recebera resposta. A garota desviara o olhar e dera o primeiro passo para dentro do prédio. Sasuke a segurou pelo braço. – Você não está bem.

Aquilo não fora uma pergunta. Ele sentia a tensão que a garota emanava. Ela estava nervosa e demonstrava medo e receio. Alguma coisa estava errada, mas ele não sabia o quê.

Hinata então se virou e forçou um sorriso, que não passou despercebido por Sasuke. Ela soltou seu braço do aperto do moreno com facilidade e lhe dirigiu algumas palavras, porém sem nunca encará-lo.

- E-eu... s-só vim fazer u-um... f-favor para o... o-otou-san... – ela sabia que ele a olhava descrente. – N-nada de mais...

- Você não sabe mentir. – Sasuke respondera sério.

Hinata sentiu seu rosto começar a queimar, não por se sentir envergonhada, mas por culpa. Então, ela pela primeira vez erguera os olhos para encará-lo. Os orbes claros estavam aquosos. Ela estava chorando ou era apenas a chuva? Sasuke não sabia ao certo.

- É-é melhor ir p-pra casa... v-vai ficar d-doente...

Com isso, ela lhe dera as costas e correra para dentro do prédio, desaparecendo entre as sombras.

Sasuke ficara alguns segundos diante a entrada da construção sem sair do lugar. Naquele momento ele se dera conta o quanto odiara vê-la naquele estado. Talvez ele pudesse ir atrás dela e descobrir o que a perturbava tanto. Ele poderia aproveitar para dar o presente que comprara pra ela, talvez ela lhe sorrisse verdadeiramente. Talvez ele acabasse por conhecer os mais profundos segredos dela. Porém, ele não fizera nada disso. Sua mente concluíra que aquela situação era insignificante, afinal os problemas dela não tinham nada a ver com ele, certo?

O moreno, portanto, dera meia volta e retomara seu caminho. Seguira pela calçada até alcançar a esquina e parou. Quisera dar uma última olhada no prédio, tentando imaginar o que Hinata faria em um lugar abandonado como aquele. No entanto, ao fazer isso algo lhe prendera a atenção, o que o deixou intrigado: alguém conhecido entrara naquele prédio.

- Otou-san?

* * *

Seus orbes negros estavam arregalados. Uma ânsia de vômito lhe fazia sentir o gosto de bile subir pela garganta e invadir a boca. Sentia nojo diante a cena que encontrara naquele cômodo. Ele balançava a cabeça furiosamente, tentando se convencer de que aquilo que via era apenas um mal entendido ou uma ilusão, mas tudo continuava o mesmo. Ele podia ainda ser uma criança, mas entendia muito bem o que acontecia ali.

- O-otou-san, o-o q-que está f-fazendo? – as palavras custavam a sair. A língua parecia que tinha grudado ao céu da boca.

O homem a sua frente estava pálido com a presença do filho naquele lugar. Sua boca se abria e fechava, tentando encontrar uma explicação plausível para a situação, mas nenhuma lhe vinha à cabeça.

- Sasuke... – ele deu um passo para frente. – Não é nada disso que está pensando...

Mais um passo foi dado, depois outro. Logo o pai se encontrava a poucos metros de seu filho. Percebendo isso, Sasuke se afastara de costas, indo em direção à porta que dava para o corredor. Seus olhos se encontraram com o vulto da garota encolhida ao canto da sala. A roupa entre aberta deixava à mostra o corpo de uma garota em início de puberdade. As lágrimas que derramava o fizeram sentir um ódio crescente dentro de si. Algo que uma criança de doze anos não deveria sentir, ou muito menos conhecer.

- Fique longe de mim!- a voz do garoto saíra forte, transparecendo todo seu desgosto e decepção em relação ao pai.

- Sasuke, você não entende?

O que ele tinha que entender? A única coisa que ele poderia concluir com aquilo tudo era que seu pai não passava de um monstro que se escondia atrás do papel de pai e marido perfeito. Toda imagem e consideração que Sasuke tivera em seu pai agora não passavam de cinzas. Naquele momento ele começara a desejar a não ter seguido aquele homem e saber o que ele estaria fazendo naquele mesmo prédio em que Hinata entrara minutos antes. Talvez assim ele ainda pudesse ter mantido por um tempo maior a ilusão de homem perfeito que seu pai lhe representava. Mas se ele não tivesse feito aquilo, _Hinata_...

Aquela seria a primeira vez? Ou aquilo acontecia com freqüência... desde quando? Por que ela se deixava ser usada daquela maneira? Por que seus pais não faziam nada a respeito? Eles não sabiam o que acontecia com sua própria filha?

Agora Sasuke entendia o modo de agir de Hinata. Ela sempre tão assustada e tímida, se escondendo atrás de livros e trabalhos artísticos sem dizer uma palavra. Todos eram sinais de que algo estava errado. Sasuke pela primeira vez sentiu a vontade de matar alguém.

Ele estava tão absorto em pensamentos que nem percebera que seu pai se encontrava a poucos passos de distância.

- Por quê? – o garoto deixara seus pensamentos audíveis. – Por que ela? Ela tem a minha idade! O que a mamã-

- Sasuke, eu posso explicar...

- Explicar o quê?! – ele encarava o pai com lágrimas de ódio. – Que você é um aproveitador de garotinhas filho da puta!

Aquela explosão do garoto não fora bem recebida pelo pai, que mudara sua feição para uma mais séria. Se seu filho queria bancar o adulto, então ele o trataria como tal.

- Você é ingênuo demais para entender, Sasuke. – a voz do homem era um tanto alterada. – Você acha que tudo aqui é forçado? Mas saiba que essa garota está aqui por vontade própria. Ela não passa de uma prostituta vendida pelo próprio pai para poder pagar suas dívidas de jogo.

Os punhos do moreno se fecharam ao lado do corpo e Sasuke olhara na direção de Hinata, que desviara seus olhos, culpada. Então aquilo era verdade? Mas mesmo assim seu pai não tinha o direito de abusá-la daquele jeito. Ele se tornara ainda mais abominável por tirar vantagem de algo tão supérfluo como uma aposta. Era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada para justificar seu crime.

- Sasuke...

Mais um passo adiante e Sasuke se afastara mais, porém dessa vez ele tropeçou e caiu de costas, seguido de um som metálico que lhe chamou a atenção.

- ...Você gosta dessa garota, não é? – o tom era de malícia, o que surpreendeu o garoto, pois nunca ouvira seu pai falar daquela maneira. – Não sabia que tinha tão mau gosto para vadias.

Aquilo fora a gota d'água.

Sasuke fechou seus dedos ao redor do objeto de metal e fora contra o corpo de seu pai com todas as forças que tinha. Depois disso, ele já não se lembrava de mais nada.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** -entra de fininho- Olá... –leva uma pedrada x.x**- **É, eu sei... Podem me matar! Demorei pra atualizar, né? Gomen! Bem, não vou ficar justificando minha demora na atualização até porque são problemas pessoais... e eu que achava que nas férias eu teria cabeça e tempo pra colocar minhas fics em dia... estava extremamente enganada T.T Mas vamos ao que interessa: aqui está o segundo capítulo! -Aleluia!- Bem diferente do que eu esperava, já que não seria este capítulo que colocaria no ar, mas este estava pronto desde... hum, novembro, eu acho... e seria o terceiro capítulo, mas como não terminei o que seria postado no lugar deste -50 por cento já foi escrito-, então resolvi colocar logo os flashbacks no ar. Por causa disso, estou pensando em fazer os capítulos intercalando passado e presente. Assim já esclarece de vez a estória por de trás das personagens, acho que não irá atrapalhar o andamento da estória...

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo sobre a infância de Sasuke e Hinata e que as personagens não tenham ficado muito OOC... talvez um pouco, já que a realidade que eles vivem é diferente do anime/mangá... bem, este capítulo terá continuação, já que é apenas a primeira parte. Não sei quantos outros capítulo como esse vai ter durante a fic, mas já tenho idéia pra mais três como este. Quanto ao próximo capítulo, eu não tenho previsão... então não garanto nada se vou atualizar logo ou depois de muito tempo... Gomen!

E como estou aqui pondo a cara a bater publicando isso aqui, então critiquem, dêem opiniões, xinguem se for o caso –mas por favor, sem vulgaridades-... e também por que não elogiar –isso faz bem a auto-estima ;D-. Portanto, fiquem à vontade!

Agradeço por todas as reviews! Obrigada mesmo!

_Nyuu-neechan_


End file.
